


In Love

by dream_atale



Series: Love? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: As unlikely as it seems, Steve Rogers is not one for love.
Series: Love? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In Love

As unlikely as it seems, Steve Rogers is not one for love. Fighting for the greater good doesn't give one much time to even think about the matters of the heart. That and he is just much less sentimental than others.   
  
Simply put, he falls in love slowly.    
  
When he first met Peggy Carter, it was not love at first sight.   
  
He admired her for being a woman ahead of her time, her willingness to give her life in service of her country and most all, her sheer determinance.    
  
After all, she did not get to her station without hard work and perseverance.    
  
As he got to know her, he gradually saw the gentler side of her. Her ability to see people for who they are, not what society put them out to be. Her belief in the good of humanity, in spite of all that she has seen. Her love and appreciation for the arts, even as life and duty wore her down.    
  
Steve Rogers was conscious every moment of the process as he fell deeper in love with the wonder who was Peggy Carter.    
  
So when the time came for him to let go and fulfill what he had come to do, it was surprisingly hard.   
  
For all his life, all he had wanted was to be able to be of use to the community, the country and most all, humanity.    
  
That was perhaps the moment he realised how much and how deeply he loved Peggy Carter. Because it was not fear he felt as he went down with the plane. It was regret and heartache at not being able to spend more time with her, leaving her to cope with his death and most of all, not being able to be there for her if she ever needed support.    
  
And then, there was nothing.    
  
\---   
  
The truth was, it did not feel like a long time. Seventy years had passed since then but it just felt like he had had a long sleep.    
  
He was glad Peggy was still alive, happy to learn of the fulfilling life she had had and grateful for the time, however little, he got to spend with her.    
  
By the time she passed on, he had been ready for it. Or so he thought. As it turns out, love was a funny thing. It stays with you and he doesn't think he could ever stop loving Peggy Carter.    
  
But this time, he was the one left behind. The deep sorrow and loneliness was almost crushing, so much so that he wondered whether he could ever learn to love again.    
  
But the events that transpired after that forced him to put aside those debilitating feelings of loss, because he had to stay strong for those who needed him. He had to protect what he had left.    
  
One thing followed the other and by the time he finally had time to slow down and think about love and loss, he was tired and weary.   
  
He wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to find someone again.


End file.
